


Birds of a Feather

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Titans Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hunger Games, Silly, Teen Titans prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Raven asking Beast Boy to transform into the animals from her favorite books, like the Mockingjay, and the two of them bonding over Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

"You do know I can't actually turn into animals that don't exist, right?" The green changeling sounded more amused than irritated, and Raven smirked at him.

"I am painfully aware of that, yes." she deadpanned, remembering that time she had asked him if he could turn into a unicorn. It had been a moment of weakness on her part, and admittedly not the brightest idea she ever had, but the adorable look of utter confusion she got as answer was more than worth it.

"But a mockingjay is actually a combination between a mocking bird and a bluejay, both of which are real birds." Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy didn't answer, but changed into the afore mentioned animals in turn, fluttering around the room for a bit before landing on top of Raven's head.

She shook him off with a smile, and he turned back into a human to ask: "Something like that?"

She shook her head. "You make a worthless bluejay, seeing as you're green and all."

Beast Boy pouted for a moment, but his ever present grin betrayed his real feelings.

"How about this." He said, turning into what could only be described as the biggest spider Raven had ever seen. She even cringed for a moment, which was quite unusual for her.

"You look like one of Aragog's babbies." She suddenly blurted, of course meaning the spider from the famous Harry Potter book series. She had read that series several times over, and still couldn't get enough of it.

Beast Boy turned back, the grin still plastered all over his face. "That's what I was going for." he commented. He had actually read the books very recently, being introduced to them only 2 months ago by none other than Raven herself.

In that time, he had read all the books, seen the movies and even went to a muggle quiditch event.  
It was only the coolest thing he had ever seen.

"It actually a Giant Huntsman Spider. It's the biggest spider in the world, in diameter and usually lives in Australia." The boy informed her.

Beast Boy might be an idiot on most subjects, if there was one thing he knew more about than any other titan it was animals.

Raven thought for a moment. "What about the grimm?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked confused. "You mean like Sirius Black?"

He didn't wait for her to answer before turning into a giant wolf-dog, loping around the coach and barking loudly. Raven grimaced, happy none of the other titans were home right now.

When he was done, Raven shot him a serious look.

"Yet again, the illusion is ruined by the fact you are actually green." She made a rare joke.

"Is the Grimm your favorite mythical creature from Harry Potter?" Beast Boy suddenly asked.

Raven hesitated a moment before answering, not entirely sure she wanted the conversation to go down that road, but eventually she said: "Used to be. Since he's a omen of death, just like I was."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Raven quickly continued.

"Now it's the phoenix. Because they are the symbol of rebirth and new hope. Just like you guys have given me."

There was a comfortable silence for some moments, neither needing words to express the warm feeling in their chests.

"Do you think I can turn into that." Beast Boy joked, winking at Raven playfully.

"Sure, turn into a fancy parrot and set yourself on fire." She dead-panned, looking smug.

The shape-shifter shook his head. "I already set myself on fire once this month. Not planning on doing it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts here or on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sharada-n


End file.
